Malfoy's diary
by rosemalfoy93
Summary: Draco Malfoy keeps a diary where his real thoughts are written. What happens when this diary is found by the most unusual person? Will he be helped or NOT? My first fanfic plz plz review and let me know what you think about it!
1. Chapter 1

Dearest diary,

Let me tell you a secret about us, purebloods. We are not only rich, devilishly handsome and intelligently superior human beings but we are also insanely amazing actors! Now when I say insanely I am not talking of my aunt Bellatrix or her husband or anyone like her but about me, my parents, my friends (Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson) and even Professor Snape!

Want to know why I am talking about our acting talents to you? Some things have happened this week that make me want to share it with you or else I am sure that I will punch a hole in a wall and still be frustrated like hell! Aaaaarrrrrhhhhhhhhggg why did I have to be born in a pureblood-centric family- much less as a Malfoy? Why can't I live like a normal person and have normal friends? Why do I have to wear a mask of sarcasm everywhere to protect my feelings and not get hurt? Why do I have to behave rudely to my love to be socially accepted and continue moving in the circles my family moves? And why can I not hold the love of my life in my arms when she is crying or upset so that she knows that I am there for her?

Is it too much to ask? So much that I cannot even think about such things? Or tell me friends and family about it? Huh! Now I feel a bit better. Ok, so let me tell you what happened this week. Firstly, on Monday Hogwarts resident bookworm (a.k.a Hermione Granger) was upset because the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the hell-out-of-me and his supposedly faithful (and extremely poor) side-kick had a huge fight about god knows what (maybe even he doesn't know since he couldn't care about such petty thing)! After all even God must have better things to do than care about hormone-charged boys, right? Anyways, everyone knew that something was wrong today just by looking at her. She did not give anyone her usual smiles or even talking to them. She looked completely paranoid and I wouldn't even have noticed it had she given me my usual acknowledging nod. Yes, after Voldemort's defeat we had been cordial almost to the point of friendly and life was back to good for me. Things for the Golden Trio were, amusingly, normal at Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort. Things were looking up for the wizarding world and everyone except for the trio. Scar face and Weasel-boy were fighting almost on a daily basis like an old couple while Granger had taken it upon herself to be the referee and resolve all their fights. Now, while it is amusing to watch two fools battling it out, it hurts to see your newest friend scared to death because "they may accidently" hurt themselves! Yes, those were her exact words! I heard her say it to one of her friends on Wednesday.

And that's when the next thing happened. They caught me eavesdropping! That was when I decided that this was as bad as my week could get. Never in my entire life had I been caught spying on people but my love's talks engrossed me so much that I couldn't take the proper precautions of hiding properly. Hell, I didn't even cast a confusion charm or disillusion charm! Though Hermione didn't utter a word when I was found, her "Gryffindor" friend went on and on about how bad we "Slytherins" are for stooping so low and how we did not deserve a chance to live our life normally all. It is a good thing that everyone doesn't think like her or else I might be rotting in Azkaban waiting for a dementor's kiss! I wasn't even paying attention to her talks; I was more interested in what Granger thought of it all. And the looks she gave me were such that an outsider might have felt that she is my girlfriend and I cheated on her or betrayed her trust in some way. It was her look that made me feel guilty. She has not talked with me since then and I miss chatting with her in the library and passing witty remarks in the corridor. What should I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest diary,

As I have already told you, one of the downfalls of being born in a rich and famous family is how the people around you or, at least, the general public thinks that your life is a bed of roses.

Now, I cannot wholeheartedly disagree with them. After all the price of my shoes are usually more than the yearly household incomes in most families. In case of the Weaseley's, it is more than they see in their lifetime. But that is not to say that they are correct. The people around me in Hogwarts feel jealous of my childhood and upbringing. What they don't see is that that the feeling is mutual. Every pureblood student who comes from an influential family will agree with me when I say that the life we project is a mere glamour. A mere glamour, to hide the ugliness of our lives.

Now, don't get me wrong. It isn't that our lives our completely dull and boring. There are moments and times in our lives when we could not have been happier because of our families (like the times I am caught and would have been punished by the teachers had my name not been Malfoy!) But most of the times I wish I could just live normally and have my parents love me and show it, too.

There, I said it. My parents fail to show me that they love me. What can I do? Can't very well go up to them and demand to do so. Trust me it has been tried unsuccessfully for more than one time. Unsuccessfully, being the key word in the statement. How much ever, I rave or rant; they may concede for a few days and then go back to their normal ways. I consider being showered with love as my birth-right. A right that I am not afraid to fight for. But how long can a 17-year old fight? What level of optimism does it take for a person to keep on trying even after meeting with the same results?

The entire circle almost always begins with the same thing. "How can a mudlood surpass your academic performance with such ease?" This has now become a way to be greeted by my father. Okay, so I may not be as smart as Granger but I am most definitely not a lazy bloke! All my life, I never studied for long hours and my parents never forced me to. But now they are coming back at me for the same reason and they are coming back with a vengeance, too! Academically, I am second only to Granger. It has been so ever since our first year. I wonder how she can defeat me in studies which she did not know existed in the world seven years ago whereas I have known them my entire life. Had my parents not forced me to overtake her academically, she would have been the worthy recipient of my respect a long time back. I thought that after defeating Voldemort, they will cut me some slack.

But no. My parents just can't take it. By my parents, I mean my father to be specific. If they can't compare me to Granger (after all she is a war heroine and all), they will find someone else. Luckily it took them a few months to find someone who could be worthy enough to compare with me. But unfortunately for me, when they did find someone, it was during my life's worst week. On Thursday, I received a letter from my father saying how his business partner's son who is studying at Durmstrang has always been at the top of his class. Let's just say that it will be the understatement of the millennium when I say that ever since that they have pressured to excel at something or the else. They just don't want to see where my interests are. All they want is for me to be better than others. In what twisted way, they only know. That's what I have become to them- A trophy! A trophy which is better than others and they want to achieve it no matter what.

In the web of life I pretend to be cocky, so that my vulnerable side is not shown to anyone. I am not the type of person who is enjoys being pitied. This is one of the main reasons that I wear a mask of confidence and indifference. Because I know that once my mask is removed and people see what my life actually is, pity is one of the emotions that I will be subjected to and I hate it. Once my mask is removed they will see who I really am- A child yearning for love. A damaged piece that is not worth anyone's time or efforts. This is something that I cannot allow to happen. So I hide who I really am and project who they want me to be. My father always said that a Malfoy must never show weakness or else he will not receive any respect. Of all things that my father said, this one was true and I found it the hard way before enrolling in Hogwarts. It is a mistake that I will not repeat again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I honestly think that my misfortune is rubbing on the people around me. Today, on Friday, Blaise confided in me and told me that his mother was remarrying for like the hundredth time! He looked so sad that had he been Pansy or even Hermione I would have hugged him or said something extremely fluffy or corny. But he being a guy, I could only tell him that we will face it together and that it will end soon (hopefully!). The thing isn't that his mom is marrying some guy who is barely older than Blaise but the fact that when Blaise begins thawing towards him and starts caring for him, her mother leaves that guy and also forbids Blaise from keeping in touch with him. Trust me all our mothers are the greatest guilt-inducing machines.

What is it with rich pureblood parents? I don't see Hermione or any other half-blood or even for that fact Weasel complaining about the torture their parents put them through. In my third year I had categorized parents of the people in my year into two groups- Pureblood parents whose only aim is to put their child/children through hell and the normal parents who are, well, as parents should ideally be. The main reason, we, Slytherins bully others is because we envy them due to their parentage. I know it because that is my reason also. If you go and tell the school that we, the powerful-coldblooded Slytherins bully them because we yearn the love that their parents shower them with, they will first laugh in your face and then admit you to the mental ward in St. Mungos. They will never understand what we go through in the privacy of our manors. They will only believe the image we project of ourselves and our parents.

Even if we go and tell them, they would not believe us and will only show us the latest picture of our families adorning the latest wizard magazine and show us how happy we look. Then they will continue you lecture us about how we are plain liars and cheaters and tell us how someone who looks so happy can never have bad parents. How can I predict this? Because in our fifth year, Blaise had a huge crush on some Hufflepuff girl and soon after they were dating (after all what a slytherin wants is what a slytherin gets!). After a few months, when she asked what fun we derive by bullying others (what did you expect anyways? Her house was the most bullied so she must be curious as well), he told her everything about how we bully only those whom we envy. She was very angry with him for this answer and told him that if he doesn't want to tell her, then the least he could do was to not mock her like that! Soon she broke up with him and Blaise was so heart-broken that he was little more than an eating zombie. We had vowed then to never to confide this to anyone and to never make ourselves so vulnerable to any girl. And we have still kept that promise! Today, I realized how utterly selfish I was being by only telling you how my life sucked when Blaise has obviously suffered more than me. This was my last thought before I welcomed the blissful world of sleep on Friday.

There are times I think that someone has cast a spell on Gryffindors which causes their brain cells to slowly disintegrate until their brain becomes completely mushy. God, if you exist, you absolutely MUST make me see such a view at least once in my lifetime and ALSO make sure I have a camera with me! Anyways back to the topic, so I was telling how there are times when I think that gryffindors are literally brain-dead. And then there are times when I know they are! Take this Saturday for instance. They somehow(making puppy-dog faces and bawling like babies, I am sure!) convinced Professor McGonagal, who conveniently happens to be their house head and the headmistress, that it would be a brilliant idea to allow parents to come and visit their children on Sundays every week. Only after meeting with severe opposition from the Slytherin house, did she concede. But did they take it lightly? Oh no, they just could not! They sent their ambassadors (Scarhead and Weasel) to plead their cases. And what happens when two war heroes make such a request?

Yes, you are right. Now we have to bear the presence of our parents every Sunday, once a week. The first one being tomorrow! Isn't it just great? All of us are waiting for them with as much eagerness as one feels before being trampled by a very big herd of hippogriffs and surviving only to face a few rounds of the cruciatus curse by my aunt Bellatrix! I can only imagine what will happen when they will come tomorrow. Our mothers would criticize about how we don't look like how purebloods should look while our will shake their heads disapprovingly. The moment they say this, we all will monotonously roll our eyes and challenge them to wake up at 6 am and attend continuous classes till like 8 pm and still be able to keep looking how you did in the morning. Obviously, all this would only take place in our heads while physically trying to look ashamed while they are fussing all over us.

This was the easy part. Then after they have fussed over us right, left and center, our fathers would ask how we are doing otherwise. Don't get me wrong, they are not inquiring about our health. Instead, they mean our grades and if we have finally managed to defeat the gryffindors and achieved the quidditch and house cup. Then the moment the enter the grand hall and see it decorated in gryffindor colours, they will once throw dirty looks in our directions(which is usually behind) and then proceed like we are the happiest family in the world. But during the feast the way that they will look at us will show us their extent of displeasure and the amount of time we will be lectured about how we are insulting our ancestors by not staying in the lead.

So overall, tomorrow while our parents would be _supposedly _fussing over us, we would be scowling. Thus, making us the spoilt brats! And all this while, the entire school would be filled with real love. So today, I, Blaise, Theodorre and Pansy are making a list of places where we absolutely cannot be alone with our parents lest they corner and lecture us to our death! After years of practice, we can easily tune them out. Merely looking attentive and nodding our heads after equal intervals of time. And our fathers won't notice this since they are so engrossed (eye roll!), if our mothers noticed this, then they keep quiet. Sometimes, I think that this is their way of showing us that they love us. But then, they could be thinking about which party they have to attend and what they are going to wear or whose name they are going to slander.

So now due to the infamous Gryffindor stupidity, my life is officially at its worst. Imagine my father would now not only owl me( which somehow either gets misplaced or sometimes finds its way to the fire-place!) but he will also be there physically every week to remind me about how much of a disgrace I am to the Malfoy family but also what a disappointment I am as a son. How am I going to avoid him then? Today before sleeping, I am going to challenge God to try and make my life more miserable. And no, I am not suicidal! I just happen to know that my life just can't be any worse than this!

A.N:- Thank you everyone for your reviews, they are very encouraging. So keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today I learnt a lesson- Never to openly challenge God or any eternal, almightily powerful and vengeance seeking creature that has the ability to make my life plain, pure hell! Unfortunately for me, I learnt it the hard way. You may remember that before I slept yesterday, I had decided to challenge God to try and make my life more miserable. Well, guess what? God chose the wrong time to listen to my requests! And it should come as no surprise to you that He even decided to make my _sarcastic_ wish come true.

As feared, I and my friends were not diagnosed by some mysterious and contagious disease due to which the Headmistress would have been forced to send our parents back. We were hoping that if we managed to spread these germs to other houses then she would get angry and punish us by never allowing our parents back on the grounds of Hogwarts except for our graduation. We all had secretly prayed (not that we would admit to anyone that we prayed! We had a reputation after all that we intended to keep) for something like this to happen. Pansy had even said that if something like this wish was granted to her, then she will stop teasing and making all the Hufflepuff girls cry for almost a month. And everyone knew how much she liked doing that! But, God was not interested in listening to her. Maybe he was amusing himself at that moment by hearing some random Gryffindor complaining incoherently about their way too complicated homework load or their non-existent love life.

So the next morning, I woke up and my belief was set in stone that God did not exist! Had he been the kind, caring and cooperative being, then he never would have let us face our parents in Hogwarts. Letting something like that happen is like being tortured in your own house so that you just cannot live there as carefree as before as you start doubting its safety. In the same way, Hogwarts was our house, our safe haven. And most importantly, it was free from the pain called our parents. But now Hogwarts could no longer give us the protection that we once relished in. Needless to say, the entire Slytherin house was sulking. Even the smallest of the things, ticked us off. Our parents were to arrive before breakfast. They were to apparate to Hogsmede and take a thestral-ride to the grounds of Hogwarts. So while the entire school was trying to take the foremost position in the crowd, one could find the Slytherin house taking up the rear of the crowd. As I have already mentioned, no one but a few first year students from my house were looking forward to see their parents in flesh and blood. Receiving their scornful letters were bad enough for the rest of us, thank you very much!

Our parents (we mostly blame our fathers); it seems shared our feelings as they were the last to enter. It wasn't that we hated them. Scratch that, we do kind of hate them but not completely. Most of this hatred just stems from the fact that they forced us to choose the dark side and were now completely responsible for the treatment we receive from others. Even though we don't care about what others think about us, sometimes it just stings to see how we are treated. Not that we would ever admit it. We just wanted how things were before the second war, especially the affection our mothers used to bestow upon us (our fathers would rather be caught dead than to be seen loving us). Now, it wasn't as if we were mistreated or physically punished or anything but we would have sold our souls to receive the treatment the other students got from their parents. Jealousy surged through our veins at seeing such affectionate gestures between them. It was like our dream that someone else got to live. But our daydreaming was trampled by the sight of our parents rapidly approaching the grounds. It was as if the grounds itself were shaking and the atmosphere took a sinister turn. Even though our parents were approaching silently, it seemed that their arrival was not missed by the other people around us as they turned their heads to look at them. Their eyes were glued to theirs. Though many of the death-eaters were killed or sent to Azkaban, they were still many families like mine which were pardoned because they helped in defeating the evil(like in the final battle, my mother had pronounced Potter dead even though he wasn't ). But most of the people still sent them threatening glares for having been directly responsible for the death of their loved ones.

The students of other houses started to disperse with their parents. Everyone went in every possible direction until only the Slytherin house remained. Not many would divulge in the fact that being left alone with their parents was a Slytherin's worst nightmare but that was the truth. I eyed my parents in the crowd. My father walked proudly like he had never supported the Dark Lord and had not been defeated by the Light side. It was like the things that happened in these past months had not fazed him at all. My mother on the other hand shadowed my father. And while I was looking at her I realized that something was wrong with her. Could it be? No it can't! How could I have not seen this before?

A.N:- Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love them so much. And I'm so sorry for uploading so late but I had my exams going on. But I promise the next few chapters will be up pretty soon. Don't forget to review!

Anyways, any guesses as to what Draco thinks is wrong with his mother?


	5. Chapter 5

I eyed my parents in the crowd. My father walked proudly like he had never supported the Dark Lord and had not been defeated by the Light side. It was like the things that happened in these past months had not fazed him at all. My mother on the other hand shadowed my father. And while I was looking at her I realized that something was wrong with her. Could it be? No it can't! How could I have not seen this before?

When I was young, I was very close to my mother. My father was a completely different matter all together. He was the same remote, intimidating, commanding and short-tempered person that he is now. My father scared me so much that I never used to look him in the eyes. I still don't. His eyes were his scariest feature. While talking to him, I focus on something behind my father or take a sudden interest in the floor. But never his eyes! Needless to say, I avoided my father like plague when I was young. My mother was my only companion other than the house elves. Sure, my friends visited from time to time but my mother was the only constant companion for me. I had many years to study my mother's form. I had etched every detail of her in my memory. She was the only semblance of family that I had apart from Uncle Severus. She was the only thing that prevented me from becoming like my father.

That's why I could notice the difference in her which others couldn't. It was her eyes, initially, that gave her away. I had to struggle to compose myself as to not give away what I was thinking about. Pansy and Theodore had already left with their parents. Blaise was the last one to leave my side. He was taking his own sweet time to make his way towards his mother and new father. So I hurriedly whispered to him that there was something significant that I had to talk to him about later. He looked at me and saw how serious I was. He mutedly and slowly nodded before going to his mother.

The moment he left, my parents stood beside me. I decided to keep my discoveries with myself and not indulge them with my father immediately for the time being. "How are you doing, son?" My parents chorused coldly. My mother had almost always addressed me by my name and had done so warmly. I was used to the cold treatment by my father but my mother treating me the same way had me shuddering. "I am fine mother, father" I managed to say just as impassively. They both nodded and all three of us walked towards the castle to the dungeons. Had uncle been here, I could have hoped that after making some small talks with me, they would have gone and conversed with him. But alas! He was gone and leaving me alone with them. We ended up in the Slytherin common room which was empty. The dreaded nightmare began now. "I have heard a rather interesting rumor son" "And what would that be father?" "I have heard that you are now openly socializing with the _mudblood_" He spat the last word out in disgust. "I figured that it would be helpful for our name and wealth to be associated with her." I lied through my teeth. "How dare you think that we require someone with the likes of her to reinstate our family name?" His voice had increased by several octaves until he was almost screaming. Sensing my father's anger, I decided to keep quiet and let him rant. Even the portraits kept quiet or left. All this while my mother just sat on the couch barely glancing at us. The problem was not that she wasn't looking at us but she was not looking at anything really. She was just staring ahead of her. She didn't even flinch when my father shouted at me. That was when I really saw how she sat. For someone who did not know her well, they would have just been awed with how regally she sat. I saw more than that. There were minor things that were out of place for her. Her hands were clutched tightly as if she was praying, her toes were curled inwards and her breathing was labored. My doubts had been confirmed! My father was still going on about how I was befitting of the Malfoy name but all I could think about was how to save my mother from her current predicament.

Suddenly, the portrait to the common room swung opened and many people poured in. It was then that my parents left me alone to talk with the other parents. I had to remain by their side the entire time. It was then that I saw my mother speak with others as she normally would. But even then, her voice was slightly strained. Lunch was a quick affair. Especially for Slytherin as after lunch the parents were supposed to take their leave. I wanted them to leave faster since I had to sort this new information about my mother and then do something about it.

While going out, I asked my father how things were going at home. My mother was standing on one side of my father while I was on the other so I couldn't see her reaction. My father, while still walking, did not say anything for a long time. I thought he was not going to answer me so I didn't press further. We were now walking in an empty corridor when all of a sudden my father turned towards me and my mother stopped, still staring ahead of her. Without any warning, my father whipped his wand out and hit me with the cruciatus spell. I was unprepared for it and it hit me square in the chest. I screamed loudly but no one heard me. My mother made no move to stop him. She didn't even look at me. She just stood rooted to the place where she had stopped. Even though it was for a short time, the pain lingered for long. Through the haze, I could hear him say "Never ask me anything." I could have sworn at that time that he was hissing but I couldn't be sure of anything but the pain.

Soon after they left, I grabbed Blaise, Pansy and Theo and settled in my room. I cast a silencing charm on the room so that we won't be over heard. I looked at their curious faces and slowly said, "I think my mother is under the imperious curse."


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is not written in the diary but is Draco's and Hermione's point of view._

_Draco's POV_

"I think my mother is under the imperious curse." I let the sentence sink in. For the first few seconds, it just hung there in mid-air. Pansy and Theodore just looked incredulously at me. Blaise on the other hand looked deep in thought. Growing impatient, I asked "Well?" They all started at the same time and I couldn't understand a word. "Could you all talk one at a time please? It's really annoying to try and understand when all of take a go at it, at the same time." Pansy started first. "Alright let's start with the basics. What makes you think that aunty is imperioed?" Blaise and Theo looked at me expectedly. Then I narrated what had conspired today.

They sat transfixed after hearing what I had said. Theodore was the first to speak. "We need help, Draco. This is not something we could do alone. Breaking a curse is a tricky business. We also need to know who put her under the imperious and why?" "That is a no-brainer; Theo. Obviously Mr. Malfoy did it. Who else could do it? The questions that need to be answered are why and what can we do to free her." Pansy made a point. Blaise gravely said, "We should ask Granger about it." All three of us looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "What? Surely you realize that we ourselves can do nothing. No one is going to believe us and she is a war hero! If we convince her to help us, then she will. She is a good person after all! C'mon people, if she wants, she can convince people that dogs fly! And we all know that Potter would have died long before facing Voldemort had Granger not kept him alive. She is the smartest witch of the century and if she can keep those two dunderheads alive for seven years after all those times that their stupidity caused them to nearly die, we know she is more than capable of helping us. And we know that out of all heroes, only she will be the one who will agree to help us. Also she is the only one who I can bear!"

Theo and I agreed after blaise's speech. Pansy looked on skeptically. "Do you think that she will help us?" This caused us all to look doubtful. Except for Pansy, all of us were at least on a talking level with Hermione. But was that sufficient? "I would ask her to help me." I said this with a confidence that I did not possess. Pansy said, "draco have you completley lost your mind?" I shouted, "well yes! where have you been all week?" that shut her up. Blaise and theo agreed that asking her outright was a better option. After that everyone retired for the night.

But all I could think about was my mother's suffering. It had been a long time since I told her that I loved her or that she was the most important person in my life or even spoken to her properly. It kept annoying me that before today, I could not even realize that my own mother is under the imperious! I felt miserable. I had decided that come hell or high water, I was going to rescue my mother as soon as possible. Tomorrow itself, I was going to ask granger to help me out of my misery.

_Hermione's POV _

Today, according to the new rule, all the students' parents were coming to visit them. After meeting Mr. and , I and Harry left. My parents had died in a muggle accident I Australia and I had no immediate family, so I was left alone with Harry. After the war, instead of becoming care-free and act like a normal teenager, he had become wary and guarded. Not that I can blame him. Everyone had changed in one way or the other. And everyone was striving to live in peace and move on. Soon after the war ended, I hd broken up with ron since it was too awkward to date him. It was like dating your brother.

This had frustrated ron. And his frequent fights with harry didn't help either one of them. They had just fought more frequently after Harry broke up with Ginny. According to Harry, Ginny had become addicted to fame and fortune after the war. Giving interviews and shopping became more important to her than spending time with harry. After a grueling month, they had broken up. Ron had accused Harry of breaking Ginny's heart. Needless to say, all this became news. This lack of privacy caused more fights between the two since harry believed that ginny had leaked this news. I was stuck as their peace maker. And apparently I wasn't doing a good job at it. All I wanted after the war, were happy and carefree days with my two best friends who were not constantly at war.

After talking to Harry for nearly four hours non-stop in an unused classroom, he had promised me that he will try to bury the hatchet between him and Ron. That was more than I could ask him for. So I left him alone to think. I decided to wander along the castle instead of going back to where all the parents were. All this still reminded me of my own parents and I did not wanted to be subjected to that just yet. I was walking in a daze when all of a sudden I spotted the Malfoy family. I had befriended a lot of ex-death eaters so that they would understand that blood does not matter that much. The order were doing the same thing and encouraging us to do the same. All this was done only for two reasons. One, to end all the blood prejudices. Two, to prevent another wizarding war to ever occur. I, for one, could not have agreed more with the order.

I was just about to make my presence known when out of the blue, Lucius crucioed Draco. For a moment I was stunned and war reflexes kicked in. I whipped out my wand and took shelter behind one of the statues. I kept looking at what was happening. As soon as he began, Lucius ended the curse. All this while, Narcissa was looking on as if her son was not being tortured at all. All too soon, they started to move again. But I was rooted to my spot. What just happened here?

A.N:- I noticed that though many people were reading, hardly anyone was reviewing. So unless I get at least a few reviews, I have decided to not upload the next chapter. So do review.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's POV

Morning arrived all too soon. I had barely got two hours worth of sleep when Blaise decided to wake me up for breakfast. I had spent a lot of time last night thinking about how I was going to ask Granger for her help. My main concern revolved around- Would she help me? She could always make an excuse like she doesn't have time; she is busy studying or playing the referee between those two dunderheads! I walked in the Great Hall with Blaise and Theo. Pansy was waiting for us in our regular spot. When we settled down she smiled at me and said, "I have good news for you." "You found out how to save my mother from my father's evil clutches?" I asked without any mirth. "No. But I happen to know that the person who will help us do so is in an excellent frame of mind." "Granger is in a good mood?" "Yeah. Apparently her gryffindork friends kissed and made up." "How do you know about it?" asked Theo. "They were patching up when I entered. Kind of grossed me out! The sickening display of public affection between them. Yuck!"

Blaise said, "This will work in our favor if she is in a good mood folks. Now we just figure out how to. Draco was awake for most of the night so don't take anything he says into consideration. He's just sleep deprived." "Hey!" I cried out. But apparently Pansy was in a helpful mood today and it was confirmed when she said, "Actually guys it has been taken care of. I asked her to help you guys understand some muggle concept that you could not get through your thick skulls! And she agreed. Absolutely brilliant on my part, if I may say so myself. I mean I asked her to help slytherins with muggle studies! She just couldn't have said no!" All three of us stared incredulously at her. We couldn't believe that she actually came up with a good plan and that too so early in the morning. She just rolled her eyes and told that she would be expecting us in the prefect's lounge at six this evening.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon we were standing in front of the lounge. I thought of various ways of asking her for help. But none seemed to appeal me. When we entered, we saw Granger with an assortment of books and she was busy doing her homework. Pansy quietly whispered that the homework that she was doing not due until next week. I glared at her in a 'keep-quiet-for-once' way. Feeling our gazes on herself, she looked up and smiled at us. After a few pleasantries were exchanged and Granger was about to start teaching us, I quickly said, "Granger, you have to help me. My mother is under the imperious curse." I stopped and took everyone's expressions in. Granger's eyes were as wide as saucers and she looked too surprised to speak. Theodore then said, "Great way to be subtle, Draco."

Granger had regained her composure but still hadn't spoken. I was getting agitated now. A continuous chain of events in which she rejected to help us was now running in my mind. Suddenly she spoke, "What makes you think that?" I told her everything that transpired yesterday. She, too, saw all the signs of a victim of an imperious curse. She inquired some more about my mother and when I was sure that she will help me, she said, "Alright, but just to make sure that you are not overreacting, can I see your memories?" To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century! I couldn't show her my memories, they were too distressing. I couldn't let anyone see those. But seeing my inner turmoil, she said, "Just show me the parts which makes you sure that your mother is under the imperious." Now this I could do.

About half an hour later, Granger had come to the same conclusion as the rest of us. My mother was indeed, under an imperious. Granger was quick to explain that we should help her immediately as prolonged effects of the imperious were volatile and unpredictable. She was still not convinced that it was my father who had put the curse on my mother. We tried to convince her but all our arguments fell on deaf ears. Then she said the strangest thing ever. "We should ask Harry to help us." This left all four of us dumbstruck. All of us were gaping at her with our mouths open. Pansy was the first to recover. "You mean that we have to ask Potter for help? We are doomed!" "Not only Harry but Ron too." "Oh great! Now we are definitely doomed!"

Theo hindered their cat fight and said, "No offence Granger. But those two have developed a distinct ability of getting themselves and everyone around them in danger. Also you might have forgiven us, but I don't think that they will be ready to help us." Granger cunningly replied, "Probably on account of that one time you made their life hell for seven years straight in school!" Blaise snickered and said, "Okay you may be right. We should ask for their help. But that does not in any way mean that we are going to be all nicety nice to them." Finally I asked, "What do you want us to do now? Certainly you can handle the heroes and talk them into helping us." She huffed a bit and said, "I will go right now and see if they will help you. Meet me here in an hour. Also all of you should behave nicely with them." Saying this she left.

Theo said, "That went well." Pansy retorted, "What part of that went well? Now we are working with the golden trio!" Blaise placated her by saying, "We don't really have a choice here, Pans. We should be kind of grateful if they really help us with this. After all we did to them; it would take a saint to really help us." Pansy sulked but kept her mouth shut anyways. I hoped beyond hope that the trio would use their saintliness and help my mother.

Exactly after an hour, the trio entered. Ron was the first one to start, "Is this some new evil scheme of yours?" I snorted and for the first time after I found out about my mother, I felt a small smirk adorning my lips. I coolly replied, "I was... just thinking Weasley, wouldn't it be funny some time to see each other when you are not suspecting me of doing something evil?" This caused Hermione and Harry to smile a bit while Weasley was red in the ears. Before Ron could retort, Harry said, "We will help you in this situation, Malfoy." I felt renewed hope in my heart. I was certain now that my mother would be freed from her curse now.

**A.N:-** The next chapter is going to be a funny one as the slytherins and gryffindors try and adjust with each other. Feel free to review/comment/suggest. Also if there are any lines that you want me to put in the next chapter, do tell me. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

**Hazelnut**, **foolishdesires** and **UnfortunateObsessions**.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I cannot explain the worry that I have been feeling since I found out about my mother's dilemma. It had almost eaten me alive, when I was left alone, to think about her. So many questions running through my head and literally no answer! The frustration seemed never-ending. But that's not the weird part; the weird part is that I still can't believe that something is wrong with my Mother. I always thought that if something was to happen to my mother, I would get some type of psychic, magical signal. That's what she told me during my childhood! I know it was kind of naïve of me to think that would happen but then we do live in the wizarding world! And not getting such a signal put me in a state that could only be only explained as pure hell. Today, while waiting for Granger in the Prefect lounge, I felt completely at the mercy of those Gryffindors. That literally put the lard in the oil, lots of boiling-hot oil! Frustrated and feeling helpless has never a good sign for me. So While Hermione had gone to bring her trio, I tried to cool down knowing that apart from Hermione no one would really be helpful for my cause. (Not that Slytherin's cunningness could be overtaken by two fool-hardy Gryffindors!)

Then the golden trio came. As soon as potter announced that they would help us, I knew that my mother would be safe (they might be dumb but they had a very strong luck!). We started planning with them immediately. We all walked to the Head dorms. Granger and Scarface were the heads for the year and We knew that it was the safest place to plan and not be overheard. The entire walk was marked by an uncomfortable, awkward silence. The atmosphere was thick with tension but I didn't notice it. All I wanted to do was to plan and go catch up on my sleep. But since the room contained three Gryffindors and four slytherins, it did not surprise me that chaos ensued in less than two minutes after entering the dorm.

_Draco's POV _

_Flashback_

The Head Dorm was beautifully decorated. It was a combination of red and golden. But it was not as repulsive as we had initially thought. Luckily for us there were no portraits to gossip aout our plan or make stupid suggestions or make idle chitchat. Granger had decided that she, I and Theodore should make veriteserum since we were the best at potions. The rest were to plan how to make my father drink the potion among other things (if she knew what that would have caused she would have kept them separated!). There was some time before curfew began so Granger and Theo went to get the materials from the potion lab. It was then that I took in pansy's expression and mentally started counting to five. Predictably enough, she said, "You griffins should leave the planning to us" Scarhead disagreed. "And why would we do that? We are perfectly good at planning" Pansy smirked. She had expected that answer and had kept a retort ready for it. "Oh yeah? All of you always have only one plan- charge on the count of three! And you've got stupid hair too." Blaise and I snickered while Pansy continued smirking. Scarhead and Weasel's jaw had hit the floor. The-boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord just got insulted. Not just in the brain department(he should be used to that) but also in the looks department. I was sure that he was used to girls fawning over him every time he showed his scar. The look on potter's face was just priceless. I mean, I wouldn't mind shaking weasel's hand just to see that look again. On the other hand, I would mind that very much! Weasel had gone red in the ears. Just when I expected him to say something stupid, Potter smiled at Pansy and shook his head. That's when I knew that he had fallen of his rockers.

Weasel saw this gesture and apparently came to the same conclusion. Weasel retorted (unfortunately!) on behalf of Potter. "Hey you can't talk …" Blaise pitched in at that moment. "Weasel, your mouth is open and sound is coming from it. That is never good." That shut him up. But he went so red that he clashed with the colour scheme of the room (It was too ugly, I must say). Insults were now exchanged continuously by Blaise and Weasley while Pansy and Potter were engaged in a staring competition like they were sizing up their enemy (that is probably what Pansy was doing, though!). I decided for now the best course of action would be to sit on the couch and enjoy the show. "You know what Harry I changed my mind…." (Weasel said while pointedly glaring at Blaise after four rounds of highly amusing insults). But before Potter could say anything Blaise retorted, "Excellent! Does this new one work better?" I knew that I had to be the referee so that we could avoid visiting Madam Pomfrey tonight. So I said the first thing to come to my mind. "How about this? While we make the potion, you griffins will research its properties and come up with the perfect food to put it in and you two (I pointed to my friends) make arrangements for that food to find a place in my father does stomach without him know about this." All four of them thought about it long and hard but finally agreed.

_Back to writing in the diary_

Truth be told, this work could be easily done by one person alone but I knew that had I not stopped them when I did, I would have had a shouting match on my hand. Not that I minded it, mind you! But clearly I was sleep deprived and I was not thinking clearly. Also, though I would never admit it, there was another reason that I wanted them to stop. I knew that 'H' could come up any moment and I didn't want her to witness me lazing around while her friends were being shred to pieces. But now that I think about it, I think it was just sleep deprivation!

A.N:- I know that I had said that it would be a very funny chapter and lots of fight but I decided on a new turn to the story so I had to reduce the amount of fights for this one for the time being. And I am extremely sorry for the late upload but my college started and it's hard to sit down and write a chapter. So for now please review.

Also I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews to the last chapter:

**UnfortunateObsessions, Foolishdesires, Princess **and** xAvatarLovex.**


End file.
